An idea for a Heroes twilight story
by IceLady77
Summary: Just a summary for somes ideas I have for a Heroes twilight crossover involving Claire, Bella and the Cullens and I posted this to get peoples opinions
1. Chapter 1

I apologize ahead for any grammar errors I wrote, I typed this quickly and didn't have time to check on it because I had to go to work.

This just a summary for an idea of a Heroes twilight crossover fan fiction I've been thinking in my head. After Reading two fan fictions where Bella has claire's ability from Heroes I've been thinking about writing one of my own but there are different ways I've thought of in my head that I'm not sure which idea to use.

I was originally thinking of giving Bella claire's ability and the cullens finding out she is indestructible but that's already been done and I don't want to steal that idea.

So which brings me to these three ideas I could have Claire after the events of season 1 Noah and his family moved so what if instead they moved to the town of forks. Claire and Edward meet fall in love find out that neither of them have normal family and are not normal either not to mention Edward has to contend with Claire's dad who has the haition on standby.

Another idea that Claire would move to forks but with her foster family but her uncle sylar even though that turned out to be a lie by Miss Petrelli to manipulate we'll pretend that part never happened with his pregnant fiancé Elle in to. Edward and his family thought that they were different wait till they meet Claire's former serial killer uncle Sylar and his cheerful, sadistic former psychopath, lightning manipulater fiancé. Not to mention Claire herself is indestrustable.

Or another idea is that early in series one where Claire first learns about her ability she decided to run away and ends up coming to the town of forks. Initially considering herself a freak and unappreciative of her ability like she was in early season one she meets some people who aren't that ordinary themselves. In this fic Edward could give in and kill her and the Cullens meet a girl who can't commit permanate suicide.

It would be an Edward Claire romance as I think I would be able to portray Claire better than I would Bella, I would be able to stay more true to character with Claire then I would Bella not to mention the fact that this would make it more my own idea then writing a fanfic similar to the story Invincible and the other heroes twilight fanfic.

I'm open to an ideas and suggestions that anyone comes up with after reading this.

Thank you please review I would love to hear any thoughts and opinions.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to all of you your reviews have helped me decide what I want to write.

After everything Claire has experienced in the last year she thinks she needs to get away from her adopted and biological family. Despite the fact that Noah did some of the things he did because he loved her she finds it hard to be in the same with him after he had the Hation (sorry if I spelled his name wrong) wipe Lyle and Shandra's memory.

Thinking the life of Lyle and Sandra would be safer if she wasn't there and also the fact that she can't stand to be in the same as Noah she decides to leave looking for a new start. But she's only sixteen so she can hardly be left on her own and she doesn't want to stay with Her grandmother Mrs Petrelli or Nathan she could always live with her uncle Peter but that would mean having regular contact with her grandmother and Nathan which brings in Sylar and Elle.

Sylar having reformed somewhat he might not hunt down people with abilities anymore and rip their scalps doesn't mean he's against leaving the occasional corpse along the way had rekindle a friendship with Elle who had previously manipulated him and is half responsible for him becoming the way he is. But that's all in the past and him and Elle have started a relationship and she is now pregnant.

Both wanting their child to experience none of the things they did and want their child to have a happy childhood Epescially Elle after all Bob put her decide that they should find somewhere nice and quiet to settle down. That's where their situation coincides with Claire, Claire hasn't had the best start with Elle or Sylar who has tried to kill her to her ability but hasn't succeeded ( I'm writing that he never took her ability like at start of season three because if he did I don't think Claire could stand to live in the same house as sylar). Sylar wants to things right with his niece and Elle well despite the fact she hasn't had the best of encounter with Claire is rather fond of the Blonde cheerleader.

Since Claire really can't be left to wander on her own without getting into trouble with the authorities about why she is living on her own Sylar and Elle decide to adopt Claire and move to the town of Forks. Not only is this a chance for Claire to have a fresh start it's also Sylar and Elles two somewhat reformed psychopaths looking to start over.

But naturally with Claire's life things are far from that simple, despite the fact that she is indestructible Claire seems to find trouble wherever she goes more specifically in her Biology partner Edward Cullen.

Edward Cullen having been living as a vampire for about the past 80 years and during those eighty years him and his family the Cullens have been posing as humans and moving around every several years and feeding off animals.

Despite the fact that going to Forks high school is extremely boring for and his siblings it's necessary.

Then a new student shows up which isn't particular that exciting except theres a lot more to this new girl than he originally thought. First he can't read her mind or her families not to mention the fact that he's having a hard time not trying to eat her.

So how will the Cullen's react to meeting a former cheerleader who is indestructible not to mention how will Edward react to the girl he has developed romantic feelings for turns out to be indestructible.

How will the Cullens get along with Sylar and Elle, Will Rosalie and Elle become best friends or try to kill each other if then how will Rosalie fair against Elle's electric lighting?

Okay that's a better summary for the story I'm writing I apologies for any grammatical errors I made.

So if Sylar and Elle moved to Forks what kind of Jobs do you think they should have?

Elle is about 24-25 and Sylar used to clock maker and had his own business?

I could have Elle work at the hospital as either a nurse or Doctor that way we could have some interaction between her and Carlisle.


End file.
